megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Guts Man
}} is a civil engineering Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was created by Dr. Light for wilderness reclamation to help with constructions, along with Bomb Man. Guts Man is passionate and likes karaoke, but can be impatient and unreasonable at times. Guts Man and Stone Man are good friends. Guts Man possesses great physical strength, being capable of lifting and transporting heavy objects like a rock of two tons. In battle, he can use his Super Arm to throw heavy objects, such as boulders and blocks, at his enemies. He can also use his strength to hit his enemies with a powerful tackle, and make the ground shake with his jumps. Guts Man, alongside Cut Man, are the bosses with most appearances in the series. Guts Man and Cut Man also appeared in all episodes of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, and his GutsMan.EXE counterpart is a major character in the Mega Man Battle Network series. There is also a huge tank with his form in Mega Man 2, Guts Tank, a modified version of him in Mega Man 7, Guts Man G, and other robots that bear a resemblance to his design, like Guts Hover, Gamma, Concrete Man and Gori-Three. In Mega Man Powered Up, he is shown to have average intelligence, and usually tells his enemies to go home, because "little boys don't belong here", due to his stage being a construction site. When encountered as a boss, his entrance is simply rising from the ground. After losing half his health, if difficulty is set to Normal or Hard mode, he will occasionally burrow into the ground and try to jump out from below the player with a Guts Block. On Hard mode, he throws the block upon rising then burrows into the ground again twice. As a playable character, he is able to create blocks from thin air and then throw them using the Super Arm. He can also use them as platforms, but only five can be used at a time, and he can't make them on conveyor belts. Also, this ability has been criticized by fans as being "slow", as the player must create the block, pick it up, and then throw it; it also cannot hit smaller enemies at ground level. In-game appearances *In the [[Mega Man (video game)|first Mega Man game]], Dr. Wily reprogrammed Guts Man to help him conquer the world. He becomes a playable character in the remake Mega Man Powered Up if defeated using only the Mega Buster. *In Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man can only fight against Bubble Man or Heat Man. When Mega Man meets Guts Man, he says he found the other robot Mega Man could not fight defeated and gives the special weapon of the boss to him. *Guts Man is a playable character in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. *Guts Man is a boss in the fighting games Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. He appears in the routes Mega Man 1~2 and Recover the New Parts. *In Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise, playable characters may temporarily transform into Guts Man under certain conditions. If Guts Man stops on the building of other player, he will downgrade it. Cameo appearances *Guts Man has a short appearance in the ending of Mega Man 3. *Guts Man appears as a data CD in Mega Man & Bass. *Guts Man has a cameo appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 7, the top of his head being slightly visible below Cut Man in the newspaper. Also, Dr. Wily steals a Guts Man from the robot museum and modifies him into Guts Man G. It is unknown if the stolen Guts Man is the original or a copy. *Guts Man has a short appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 8. Guts Man G also has a cameo appearance as a toy in Clown Man's stage. *Guts Man appears on the TV in the bar in Yosyonke City in Mega Man Legends 2. Data Mega Man: Battle & Chase Mega Man & Bass CD data Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters data Dr. Light: You can break the rocks that Guts Man throws at you! Guts Man is tough. Use weapons with great attacking power to win! Rockman Complete Works data とちかいたく用ロボット。 とてもがんじょうなボディをもっている。 いわ攻撃だけよければ、カンタンにたおせる。 Translation: Land reclamation function robot. He has a very sturdy body. If you can just avoid his rock attacks, you can easily defeat him. Rockman Battle & Fighters data *'Power Battle:' とちかいたくさぎょううようロボットとしてかいはつされた。とくしゅごうきんでできているため、つうようしないぶきもおおい。とくしゅぶきはスーパーアームじゃ。 ::Translation: A robot created for land development work. As he was made of a special alloy, he doesn't hold many weapons. Special weapon is Super Arm. *'Power Fighters:' ＰＢにもとうじょうしたガッツマンはロックマン１からとうじょうとちかいはつようとしてつくられたロボットだけにとてもパワフルできょだいないわをかるがるなげつけてくるこうげきにきをつけなければならないぞ。 ::Translation: Gutsman appeared in Rockman 1 and also appeared in PB. A very powerful robot created for land development, can easily throw huge rocks, be careful of his attacks. Stage enemies Enemies in Guts Man's stage: *Big Eye *Blader *Met *Picket Man Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage per unit that Guts Man will receive from each special weapon from the original Mega Man. Dialogues from Mega Man Powered Up As a Boss Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Mega Man: Time to punch out and go home, Gutsman! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Go home before you get hurt! Roll: Get a hold of yourself! You're bothering other people, you know?! You're making me mad! Guts Man: Hey, there's work to be done around... Ah, alright, missy, I'll forgive you... Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Proto Man: Stop. This isn't your site anyway. Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Cut Man: ...But you were so kind before, Mr. Gutsman. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Ice Man: You're coming with me, soldier! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: You don't have a permit to have fun here, Bombman! Bomb Man: Not looking your usual cool self, Gutsman... Fighting, fireworks, festivals -- that's where it's at! Guts Man: Think you can set off fireworks with me, your superior? Well, ain't you just special! Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Fire Man: Evil! Remember my name! For I am Fireman! My flame of justice will have its revenge on you! Guts Man: Yeah, I'm bad. So what? I'm also your boss! Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Elec Man: Even if you were to call lightning from the sky with your thunderous voice, you will never pierce my gorgeous heart... Guts Man: Ha, let's see what you'd say if a rock fell on your head! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Time Man: If you disappeared, that would be the speediest solution here. Guts Man: I ain't got time for you, moron. If I get fired, your time's up, too! Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Oil Man: Hey! What's up, old man? I know you totally dig your work and all, but how about chillin' out and listenin' to what I gotta say! Guts Man: I ain't got use for an oil seller on my site! Get outta here! As Playable Mega Man?: "Gutsman, I just signed with Dr. Wily. Wanna join our project?" Guts Man: "The Doc ain't just my Pops, he's much more than that. So I gotta turn your project down." Mega Man?: "Whatever, hard-head. Never had much hope for you anyway." Yellow Devil: "Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo bumomomomo bumo!" Guts Man: "You got a nice frame on you! But you won't win if we start matchin' muscles, pound for pound!" Yellow Devil: "Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!!" Copy Guts Man: "Yo, Muscle-head! Let's get this power match on! There's nothin' better than brute strength, after all." Guts Man: "Heeey! Those arms, those legs, that frame--top of the line parts! If I win, you're workin' for me!" Copy Guts Man: "What?! Hey, hey...wait a sec!!" Other media Mega Man .]] Guts Man is in every episode of the Mega Man cartoon series, along with Cut Man. In the cartoon, all brawn and very little in the way of brains would be the best way to describe Guts Man, who was often referred to also as "Gutsy" on the show. While Guts Man is a very strong and deadly opponent because of his immense strength and resistance, he usually finds himself on the losing side thanks to his stupidity. This Guts Man has a very square blue jaw, where the video game Guts Man had a more round beige jaw, and this Guts Man also has grey feet with blue lines while his video game counterpart has red feet. Other than that, there's not much difference. He was voiced by Gary Chalk. Guts Man also had his own action figure based on his cartoon counterpart. Curiously however, advertisements showed the figure packaged with a chunk of brick wall, which could be inserted into the peg-based blasters of the toys of other characters. The actual toy however, instead came packaged with a fire hydrant with the same ability. Captain N: The Game Master Guts Man appears in the fifth episode of the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. He resembles his game counterpart, only with a dark blue and orange colour scheme. Mega Man Megamix In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Guts Man is taller than his video game counterpart, featuring a more elaborate and geometric design complimented with many construction-based visual motifs. His alloy is the most resistant of Dr. Light's robots. He's the last of Dr. Light's robots that Mega Man faces. As the Mega Buster doesn't work against him, Mega Man used the Hyper Bomb to damage the inner components of Guts Man, deactivating him. He is later fixed by Dr. Light to help in deactivating Wily's base. After this, the government decides to dispose all six of Dr. Light's robots for their criminal actions, but Wood Man rescues them, asking them to join Wily again. Guts Man refuses, and helps Mega Man to fight against Air Man and other Wily robots. After this event, the government forgave the six robots. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Like the other five Robot Masters from the first game, Guts Man was in the first story arc, Let the Games Begin!, where the day after being presented to the public, he was stolen and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. He was the second Robot Master Mega Man fought, and after the Mega Buster was ineffective, he was defeated with a Hyper Bomb. After Dr. Wily's defeat, Guts Man was fixed by Dr. Light and he helps Mega Man in the story arcs Time Keeps Slipping and The Return of Dr. Wily. Other appearances Guts Man appeared in the manga Rockman and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, and in the Brazilian comic Novas Aventuras de Megaman. In the latter, he is named Killer and bears a resemblance to the way he appears in the Ruby-Spears cartoon. Gallery Artwork MM-GutsMan.jpg|Guts Man's original Mega Man artwork. 03-GutsMan-Specs.jpg|Guts Man character sheet from "Mega Man Official Complete Works". MMPUGutsman.jpg|Guts Man in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUGutsManB.png|Guts Man in Mega Man Powered Up. BC-GutsManWildArmsV2.jpg|Alternate overseas version of Guts Man and his Wild Arms. His original pose was considered unacceptable in regions outside of Japan."This Guts Man was done for the overseas versions after we found out his original pose was not acceptable over there. Up to this point, my process involved line drawings, tracing paper, and my Rotring, so having to redraw this was kind of a pain. (laughs)" -Shinsuke Komaki Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corps., 2009. pg.88. Retrieved on March 9, 2011. File:SARGutsMan.jpg|Guts Man in Super Adventure Rockman. File:Cntgmgutsman.jpg|Guts Man from Captain N: The Game Master. MegaManArchieC002V.png|Guts Man in the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics. BombMegamix.png|Guts Man in Mega Man Megamix. Gutsman.jpg|Guts Man in Mega Man Megamix. R8GutsMen.png|Fake Guts Men in the Rockman 8 manga. R8GutsMan.png|Guts Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FGutsMan.png|Guts Man's cameo in the Rockman & Forte manga. 4komaGuts.png|Guts Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Sprites File:Gutswall.png|Guts Man image from the last stage of the first game. Misc MM7scene4.png|Guts Man's cameo in the opening scene from Mega Man 7. MM7Museum4.png|Guts Man in Mega Man 7. Gutsmanactionfigure.jpg|Guts Man action figure from the Mega Man cartoon show. Trivia *Guts Man (along with Bomb Man) was one of the only Robot Masters from the first Mega Man game that didn't appear in its Game Boy equivalent. *The top bit of Guts Man's head resembles a Met helmet, identifying both as construction robots. *Guts Man and Splash Woman have the same interest: karaoke. *In the third volume of the Mega Man Megamix series, in the story "The Greatest Enemy in History", Guts Man can be seen riding his "Wild Arms" car from Battle & Chase, whereas Cut Man is riding Rush Jet. *Though criticized as "dumb", in Mega Man Powered Up, Guts Man can easily defeat any of the other robot masters (including the false Mega Man) by trapping them in blocks. At maximum, Guts Man can have 4 blocks on screen. The player can use just 3 to trap them (although this can be difficult for some), then repeatedly summon a fourth and smash it against the prison-wall. Some of the small chunks will penetrate the wall and damage the boss, making an easy win. *An early sketch was shown from Rock Man's soccer was showing that Guts Man was once planned for the game but he was scrapped and he was replaced by Proto Man on the cover art. References See also Related pages and similar enemies: *Bomb Man *Stone Man *Guts Tank *Guts Man G *Guts Hover de:Guts Man es:Guts Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Numbers Category:Characters voiced by Tommy James Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Protagonists